


Fear

by FredericaAih



Category: League of Legends
Genre: M/M, Minor Character Death, Pulsefire AU, alternative universe, sorry english is not my native language, the past mentioned in the fifth part
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:37:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24770140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FredericaAih/pseuds/FredericaAih
Summary: Fear. Piercing through like an icy needle. What part of his life does Ezreal feel this way, besides just wanting to live? Almost all my life, I think.
Relationships: Ekko/Ezreal (League of Legends)
Kudos: 18





	Fear

**Author's Note:**

> Ezreal and Ekko are 17 years old here.

Fear. Piercing through like an icy needle. What part of his life does Ezreal feel this way, besides just wanting to live? Almost all my life, I think.

But now it was different.

He killed a man. Killed the damn Remembrancer.

_He's a killer._

The realization takes his breath away and makes his stomach twist. He sits down on the ground, trying to catch his breath after many jumps through timelines and recover, but there is no relief. It feels like the heart is about to jump out of his chest. He looks only ahead, with an unseeing, glassy stare, and sees only the face of the dead remembrancer in front of him. Surprised, as if he hadn't expected to be killed by a boy.

There are a million questions head, mostly delusional, causing only more horror.

What if they find him?

Will he is killed outright or will he be tried?

Will he have the right to the last wish?

 _They'll track it by movement and then…_ The voice in his head faltered, however, as frozen Ezreal.

He had no right to be caught by them. Not after everything. Not after parents died. Not after the uncle was arrested. Not after a promise of freedom made to himself, very quietly. Freedom where you don't have to be afraid. Never be afraid again, never lower your head. Where you can think, do, and say whatever you want. Where no chains and police can do anything.

One thought is pounding in his head, unexpectedly loud, and that's the only thing why Ezreal manages to get up... and then almost fall again when someone touches His shoulder from behind. Who could find it in a field, in a God-forsaken universe?! Everything inside froze for a few seconds.  
Turns around as sharply as possible and immediately throws his hand forward. She's trembling all over, but she's trying to look as confident as possible. He won't let anyone take away his freedom. He'll kill again, but he won't come back.

_Yes, even dying is better than going back._

But instead of the expected resistance and another scuffle, he faces only a scared and worried look. The guy, almost his age, in the same armor (but as if remade), does not attempt to attack. He raises his hands and shows that he is unarmed. He looks me up and down, nods slightly, making some conclusions for himself.  
— I'm not a remembrancer, — he says slowly, with an obvious emphasis on the "NOT", as if he's not sure that Ezreal can recognize it at once. The look is almost pitiful Ez looks bad. — I won't hurt you. Alright? -- He takes a half step toward his, then steps back as Ezreal jerks the gun, clearly threatening to shoot his. The hand is still clearly shaking, but even with that tremor, he won't miss standing so close. The horror continues to beat in him, although his thoughts are racing in an attempt to analyze what he has said.  
— I ran away from them, too. Believe me, — Something in his tone makes Ezreal lower his weapon slightly, and then, still wary, turn off the weapon system altogether. The guy smiles and takes another half step forward, holding out his hand.

 _Ekko_ — sounds strange. Ezreal isn't even sure it's his real name. And he doesn't know why _Ekko_ wants to help him.

But he desperately wants to believe this strange guy, with his strange (stupid) Mohawk. _Because you couldn't trust anyone before._

And he sincerely hopes that the portal where he goes will not be the last place in his life.


End file.
